Heaven and Hell
by LovEcstasy
Summary: Once upon a time, an angel turned against God and turned into a Fallen Angel in Hell. A white eyed angel goes off to purify him with her bodyguard. In any normal fairy tale, they succeed and live happily ever after. This isn't any normal faiy tale. AU


**Disclaimer : I own _nothing_**

**My first story so, enjoy! =]**

**Chapter I**

* * *

The Hyuuga clan was born to serve God for all of eternity, and were recognized by their pupiless eyes. Some were the gate keepers to Heaven, while others were His own personal assistants. Some blessed the young souls of Heaven, and some worked in the Purgatory. The few brave and powerful fought to keep away demons. Even fewer saved the damned and cursed and cleansed their souls.

The Uchiha's were originally the clan in charge to keep the demons from entering Heaven, and corrupting angels, until the eldest heir Itachi fell to temptaion and cursed the entire clan to damnation. Leaving only the youngest (and purest, so therefore could not be cursed) Sasuke, alone.

So when the Hyuuga's heard of this, they saw it fit to take over for their (distant, distant) relatives.

Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga family and recently appointed to the status of demon-purger, took her first mission outside the safety of Heaven.

"We will be going past Purgatory, and into the first levels of Hell. Be warned, Hyuuga. This is a mission where we risk losing our souls to Satan himself." Spoke her indifferent partner, arms crossed lazily over his chest as onyx orbs gazed over at the now (slightly) trembling angel.

Pure white wings folded behind her back, she began twirling her thumbs, and pulling on the gold strings that acted as a belt over her white dress as she tried to compose herself (and failed). "_Relax, relax Hinata._" She told herself mentally, hunching over and letting long indigo bangs fall over her eyes. She shivered as she thought of the danger. "_It's not scary._" She repeated over and over.

Her partner only snorted at her actions. "You still have a chance to back out," he said, running a hand through wild raven locks. "I don't need a partner who starts shaking at the mere thought of demons and the like since we'll be facing them directly. One chance, Hyuuga. It's now or never. And there's no backing out halfway either, it's all or nothing." he stated indifferently.

The angel gulped. He was right. She wasn't sure if this was out of her league. Correction. It was _way_ beyond any league she could hope to conquer. She was weak and cowardly, hiding behind her wings, hair, even her family name when it came down to it. And she wanted to change that.

Especially for a certain blue-eyed, blonde haired angel who made her feel as if she was light weight (which she technically was), and that there were melodious angels singing in the background everytime he spoke (which there was cause it was Heaven, and there were always angels singing) and that the blush that spread from her cheeks to her ears, down to her neck and back was only because she was feeling light weight, and the melodious singing was so beautiful, it caused her to blush.

So she had taken up a mission. One of high-ranking that would certainly catch the attention of a certain someone, and make her stronger, more experienced, more confident, and over all more _appealing_ in his eyes.

So, she mustered up her courage (her first step) and spoke in a solid voice that didn't waver, "No."

A dark eyebrow was raised slightly, almost surprised that the young (and not to mention naive and just a tad reckless) angel had spoken at all, and not just high-tailed it out of there. Seems like the Hyuuga heiress wasn't as cowardly as he thought.

"I-I won't run. I'll g-go through this m-mission, for God and a-a-all that is p-pure and holy, I will f-fight for the safety o-o-of Heaven and all t-that is under it's d-divine p-p-protection." A blush graced her pale cheeks and she gave a small smile, proud over her sudden confidence (even if she did stutter, and her voice was so quiet that it was just above a whisper).

Black met white as he stared into her eyes, and searched for any sign of doubt, a lack of confidence, _something_, that would prove that she was just another cowardly angel pampered by the protection of God in Heaven.

Seeing none, he was slightly dissapointed (and relieved) and smirked at her. He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Hn. Let's go then."

Beaming (and still blushing), she ran to catch up to him.

"Y-yes. I-I'll do my b-best, S-Sasuke!"

* * *

_Love is my Ecstasy._


End file.
